Acting On Instinct
by DreamsOnPaper
Summary: "Elena did not have time to think... In that moment, she reacted to love." - **Created as an alternate ending to season 3** A Delena Oneshot: When Damon's life comes down to a matter of seconds, Elena's reaction shows her true feelings.


Elena was casually reading a book on the sofa while Damon dozed off on the armchair a few feet away. Elena let her eyes linger on him for only a moment, before a small smile crept upon her face and she returned her eyes to her book.

Moments later, Elena closed the book and let her head fall back. She shut her eyes and readied herself for a short nap. In the midst of all that was going on, she deserved a few minutes of shut eye.

In what seemed like just a few minutes, Elena's eyes fluttered open. She was about to stand up and stretch, when she froze. Alaric was mere feet away from her, his eyes directed at a peacefully sleeping Damon.

Elena felt as if her heart stopped. Thoughts raced through her mind as she frantically wondered what to do. She knew that Alaric could not have good intentions, considering his current status as a nearly invincible "orginal" vampire.

She stayed silent as Alaric crept towards Damon. It took every fiber of strength in her body to not gasp at what she saw next. Alaric quickly yet silently pulled a wooden stake out of the back pocket of his jeans. She caught only a glimpse of it, but she could not miss the prominent point.

Alaric spoke quietly. Elena knew if she was not awake, she would not have even stirred; she knew Damon would never hear. Alaric said, "I have to kill you, Damon." His voice held no remorse; no sympathy. "I know you must be planning on killing me. I can't die a third time by your hand."

Damon was stoic. In the time that Alaric was speaking, Elena rose from the couch, careful to keep silent. Her heart raced, and she knew that Alaric could notice her presence at any moment. Instead of turning around to see her, he raised the stake above his head, and in the second that he began to bring it downward, Elena reacted.

Elena did not have time to think. She simply did what her body told her. She was unsure if the stake was going directly for his heart. She was unsure if Damon would have been instantly killed. Or if he would die a slow painful death. Or if maybe there would have been something she could have done to help him if Alaric's plan worked.

In that moment, Elena reacted on love. Instinctually, she must have known she could not live without him. Because as soon as Alaric began to bring the stake down toward Damon, Elena threw her body in front of his.

Elena was unsure of what had happened; unsure if she had been successful. However, when she began to feel the burning inside of her, followed by the hot liquid that spilled out of her stomach, miraculously she smiled.

Then two things happened at once. At the sight and smell of Elena's blood, Alaric took on his true form. Veins bulged underneath his eyes, his eyes turned bright red, and his teeth sharpened into fangs. He breathed heavily, and then in an instant the old Alaric was back. Elena was whimpering quietly, and Alaric's face returned to normal. His eyes softened especially, and his mouth fell open slightly. It was as if he realized what he had done, and to whom. He began to shake, fighting off the monster he had become. The only thing he could do was give Elena one last look, as he left the house in a blur.

At the same time, Damon awoke. After Elena had the stake thrust into her stomach, Damon began to take on his vampire form. When he realized the source of blood, all of his vampire features were erased and his face paled. In one swift motion, he cradled Elena in his arms and lay her down on the sofa.

"Damon, the blood… it's too hard for you…" Elena struggled to form the words.

Damon's blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. The pain in his eyes was not from the struggle to remain human. In fact, it was the very essence of the situation that made him so human. His love for her was keeping him human, so human in fact, that he was crying.

Damon eyed the stake jutting out her stomach. He was debating on whether he should remove it or if he should leave it where it was. He did not know how to stop the bleeding. At the realization of this, he grabbed her hand and let his other hand gently rub her cheek. "It won't stop. Elena, I love you. You're going to die, Elena." He cried.

Tears were running down Elena's face, while the blood was soaking through her clothes and pouring onto the couch. Elena whispered, "Do it, Damon."

He froze, and his eyes found hers. Damon shook his head. "Why did you… you never wanted…"

Elena was fading fast, the world blurring through her eyes. "It hurts so bad, Damon." She moaned, sounding like a little girl. "I want you to do it Damon."

Damon frantically looked around, conflicted. For his own selfish reasons, he did not want to live without Elena. And she was asking him to do this. Yet, it seemed so wrong to subject the most selfless person he'd ever known to such a sad fate.

One more tear rolled down Elena's cheek, and then the tears stopped. "It's okay." She squeezed Damon's hand ever so softly, with the little life she had left in her. "I did this because I couldn't live without you. I love you."

"God, Elena…" He wept. "I love you, I love you so much. I can't do this to you… its selfish…" Damon said.

Elena shook her head. "Do it, Damon." She repeated. "Save me." She whispered. Her eyes closed.

Damon could hear heartbeat slowing. "I'm so sorry, Elena." He kissed her forehead. "I love you. You don't deserve this." Tears were dripping off his face, falling at all angles. Their clothes, the couch, everything was wet with blood and tears.

"I'm sorry." Damon said again. In a flash, his teeth sharpened and he sunk his teeth into his wrist. As his blood began spill out, he put his wrist up to Elena's mouth. She swallowed a few times before Damon pulled his wrist away.

Teary eyed, Damon took his thumb and rubbed the blood off of Elena's soft, paling lips. "I'm so sorry." He said for the final time. Damon kissed her cheek softly, as her breathing slowed even more.

* * *

**The idea for this story was literally HAUNTING me while I was taking a 2 hour test today. I could barely focus! The minute I got home, I locked myself in my room and wrote this. Hope you guys enjoyed this short little Delena oneshot. Here's to hoping that the season finale is fufilling on Thursday! Hope this can hold you guys over until then. :)**


End file.
